


You Look Perfect In My Eyes

by mochipochisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Attempt at angst, Chenle is Renjun's roommate who is also his coworker who is also his friend from university, Chewing gum hair style for Jaemin, Do I call Mark?Mark or Minhyung, I added some cliché stuffs, Jaemin is so innocent, M/M, Rated teen because of Alcoholic drinks, Sorry for the tags., We Young hair styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipochisung/pseuds/mochipochisung
Summary: "The sky is so beautiful, don't you think?" Renjun smiled, like the way he smiles every time they meet in the morning, Jeno thought."Yeah. It's beautiful." Jeno endearingly looked at Renjun, not even looking up at the stars above them. They were silent but it's comfortable.





	You Look Perfect In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> September 28th is the date I became a NCTzen ☆ ～('▽^人). In celebration of my one month in this fandom, I present you my first fan fic of my OTP in NCT! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ Please enjoy! It's my first time writing a real life pair(?) Anyway, I'm sorry if there are mistakes since English is not my first language. Kinda inspired or based off of Ed Sheeran's Perfect.

"Ge~ please join me to the party!“ Chenle pleaded cutely at the older boy. "What party? Plus why would I go? I'm pretty busy with work." Renjun stated, looking at his laptop screen, busy typing the words for his weekly report, not even giving the younger a look. "Jisung invited me and said that I can bring a friend to the party. And that friend is you! And nowadays, I can see that you're pretty stressed out and I want this to be your stress reliever. Plus it's the weekends, let's have fun and not worry about work." Chenle put his signature smile on, that smile that can charm(persuade) people. Renjun rolls his eyes and chuckled, he can't say no to his cute friend. Chenle noted the elder's chuckle as a yes and smiled genuinely. "Jisung will pick us up at around 8pm. I can't have you stressed over driving when this party is a stress reliever." Chenle laughed, his eyes forming cresents leaving Renjun alone to finish. Renjun still has time to finish his weekly report. He thought that Chenle was right, he's been really stressed out this week since their server went down and messed up their homepage, he has to fix it plus there were a few complaints here and there. He really need this stress reliever and is glad that Chenle invited him. "Alright, I'm almost done with this." Renjun rolled his shoulders to release tension as he continued typing.

* * *

 

As Jisung turned around the corner of the street, they were greeted by big houses with beautiful details and Renjun noticed the familiar neighborhood and thought he had been there a couple of times but as the car stopped in front of a very familiar house, he didn't thought it's _THIS_ house. Renjun sighed as he prepped himself out from the car, face is painted with nervousness. Chenle noticed and patted him on the shoulder. "Ge, is there something wrong?" Chenle's voice is filled with worry. "Ah... Maybe it was the kimchi stew I ate earlier." Renjun laughed nervously, hoping Chenle didn't notice the nervousness in his laugh. Chenle just looked at the latter worriedly and nodded. Chenle knows there's something wrong because of the way the older acts plus they ate the kimchi stew for dinner and nothing was wrong with the stew.

* * *

 

They were greeted by loud music and Renjun flinched as they entered the vicinity. Renjun's eyes darts everywhere to look at the familiar space in front of him. Jaemin's house is still the same after all these years except for the new picture frame by the side of the door frame. It's Jaemin's graduation photo and Renjun smiles and thought he looks the same as their high school graduation photo except for Jaemin's hair color. He misses visiting his friend's place.

* * *

 

Renjun feels a twinge in the pit of his stomach and he doesn't like it. He puffed a breath as they enter the living room where a lot of people are staying. Eyes looking everywhere for that familiar figure and he found none. Renjun placed his hand in his chest and he sighed relived until he heard that beautiful laugh he haven't heard in years and he almost choked on air. _'Of course, he would be here. This is his best friend's house. What did I expect?'_ Renjun cursed under his breath. The familiar figure sits in between a red haired who was obviously telling the joke and the jet black haired who looked annoyed with the joke. _'Donghyuck? Wow he really changed his hair to red. It really looks good on him. Fits him perfectly. Mark hyung finally dyed it back to black. If he keeps on bleaching it, he'll probably be bald.'_ Renjun thought and mentally chuckled. _'Still joking around and getting Mark hyung annoyed. They never change.'_ Renjun added as he smiles to himself. And lastly, _HIM_. Jeno has gotten built, Renjun thought. His shoulders are broader than before. He changed his hair which looks so good on him. Wait is it white or platinum? He's still handsome as ever. Did I just say handsome? Look at that smile Renjun! Renjun's mind keeps on blabbering and he just want it to shut up. A shade of pink was across Renjun's face by now and fakes a cough to take his mind off of it which earns a look from Jisung and Chenle. Renjun's eyes widen and shakes his head. Renjun hopes he wasn't caught looking.

Jisung makes way toward where the others are and Renjun can't seem to look at the 3 people on the couch until someone shouted. "Oh Renjun! Is that really you?" Donghyuck said enthusiastically. Which caught Mark and Jeno's attention, even Jisung and Chenle. "Hi guys. It's been a long time." Renjun waved with a smile. Jeno's eyes widen and his eyes glints of happiness which Renjun didn't notice. "Were you invited by Jaemin?" Mark smiled and asked, chugging the last bit of the beer in his bottle. "No I didn't, I am here to ruin the party." Renjun stated with sarcasm. Mark rolled his eyes and scoffed while Donghyuck laughed. Jeno and Renjun made eye contact and the latter looked away, feeling a blush creeping on his cheeks, hoping that it wasn't noticeable but Jeno noticed and he smiles. "Actually, Chenle here invited me." Renjun said while ruffling the younger's hair. "By the way, how did you know them?" Renjun was curious. "Jisung introduced his friends to me." Chenle grinned. Renjun nodded and thought about what happened 2 months ago where Chenle was so excited to meet his boyfriend's friends. Donghyuck was about to say something but was interrupted when Jaemin entered the room from the kitchen. “Renjun, I haven't heard from you after our high school graduation. It's been years. I only knew that you were studying in China from Donghyuck. By the way, did things worked out with Jeno? Did the both of you got back together?" Jaemin smiled innocently. Only silence was heard. Mark smacked Jaemin's arm and Donghyuck shot Jaemin a "what-have-you-done?" and a "you-know-what-happened-between-them-right?" look while Jisung and Chenle gave the bunch a confused look. Jaemin fake coughs. "Ah Renjun, You look really pretty with your hair. It suits you." He added covering what he said earlier, thinking it will be forgotten right away. Renjun chuckled softly, thanking Jaemin for his complement. "Oh guys there are alcohol and food in the kitchen. I also ordered pizza." Jaemin offered like a good host.

* * *

 

There is still tension hanging in the air. Renjun excused himself to get a bottle of beer. When Renjun was out of sight, Donghyuck smacked Jaemin. "Way to go dumbass!" Donghyuck rolled his eyes. "There goes Jeno's chance talking to Renjun." Donghyuck added, stuffing his mouth with pizza."I'm sorry I thought they already made up after being together for so long." Jaemin huffed. "Uhm... Mind explaining what happened earlier?“ Jisung raised his eyebrows, beside him Chenle's face is painted with confusion and worry. "I can actually." Jeno's smile is flat. Mark shot him a concerned look. "Is he really gonna be okay?" Donghyuck whispered to Jaemin with a shrug in response. "Long story short, we knew each other since middle school. Renjun was the new kid in my class and there's something about him that got me attracted." Jeno chuckled, reminiscing the good old memories that can't be brought back. "Introduced him to the others and we got close, the 5 of us. Fast forward to the 3rd year of middle school, I confessed and the feelings were mutual so, we dated and became official until the last year of high school. Where things took a toll by the end of summer, I made a mistake of breaking up with him which I really regret." Jeno smiled bitterly. Chenle softly gasped and Jisung regrets asking. "I'm sorry for asking." Jisung bowed to Jeno. "Don't be. It was my fault after all." Jeno chuckled and ruffled Jisung's hair. "But you still like Renjun ge, I mean Renjun hyung?" Chenle asked in a soft and small voice. All eyes are on Chenle. Jeno sighed and he smiled genuinely with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Yes, I still love him. I miss all the moments I had with him. I miss everything about him. I miss the facial expressions he did while he sketch. I miss the mannerism when he gets shy or embarrassed. I... I just miss him so much." Jeno ruffled his hair and slumped down on his sit. Everyone stayed silent. Mark looked at the latter with concern. Donghyuck bit his lower lip and looked away while Jaemin rub Jeno's back. "You actually have a chance with him if you really talk to him." Chenle nodded. "How do you know that?" Donghyuck barked back. "Renjun hyung feels the same. I was his roommate in university and I still am, he often cries himself to sleep, saying he regrets leaving Korea. One time when he was drunk, he blabbered missing a guy named Lee Jeno so much and I'm guessing that guy is you." Chenle pointed at Jeno. Jeno was shocked with that sudden information. He can't help but feel a smile creep on his face. All he has to do now is talk to Renjun but how?

* * *

 

Minutes have passed and Renjun hasn't returned from the kitchen. Everyone is now back to their noisy selves but Jeno is just sitting there silently, his thumb on his lips (it's a nervous habit of his), thinking what he will say to the boy in his mind. Jaemin has popped out of the kitchen again and waves to Jeno to get his attention. Jeno snapped out of his thoughts and quickly goes to where his best friend is standing. "What?" Jeno looked annoyed. "I have the perfect opportunity for you to talk to Renjun but looks like you're not thankful." Jaemin scoffed. Jeno rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Sorry. What is it?" Jeno said. "Look at the kitchen, some drunk dude is flirting with your precious 'boyfriend'." Jaemin pointed at the kitchen counter where Renjun stands uncomfortably, looking so small and fragile. "Go save him okay?" Jaemin added and patted Jeno's shoulder, leaving the latter alone.

"Can I have your number, beautiful?" The drunk said, trying to stand in front of Renjun but keeps on tripping. Renjun's face is now painted with grimace as Drunk is standing so closely beside him. "I'm sorry, I don't have one. My phone has been stolen a few months ago and I don't have a replacement." Renjun lied. "You're lying. I saw you using your phone awhile ago." Drunk holds Renjun's hand. Renjun's eyes widen and he gulped. "Come on, it's just a number. You will lose not-" Drunk was cut off when there was there was a loud sound hitting on the kitchen counter. Renjun flinched and closed his eyes as he heard the sound. "Keep your hands off of my boyfriend." Said the voice sternly. Renjun opens his eyes as he hears that familiar voice he misses dearly. He saw Jeno in front of him, pushing the drunk dude away from them. "Oh... Sorry... Didn't know he has a boyfriend." The drunk scurried away from them. Jeno looked angry but as he face Renjun, his expression changed into a gentle smile. 'Wait did he say boyfriend?' Renjun thought and he feels a blush creeping on his face. Jeno looked at him in the eye and puts his hands on Renjun's shoulder. "Are you okay? You're not hurt?" Jeno looked concerned. Renjun shook his head and blurted. "Let's go out." Jeno raised his eyebrows and smiled, amused at the boy in front of him. "I mean let's go to the backyard. It's getting stuffy in here." Renjun blushed as he hurriedly walked toward the door to the backyard.

* * *

 

Renjun makes his way to Jaemin's patio and sat on a bench on the middle of the patio. Renjun looked on the ground and he rubbed his temples. _'That was dumb.'_ he chuckled mentally. He saw Jeno advancing toward him in his peripheral vision. He waves at Jeno, patting the seat beside him so Jeno could be next to him. Renjun looks at the stars on the sky as he saw Jeno sit next to him. "The sky is so beautiful, don't you think?" Renjun smiled, like the way he smiles every time they meet in the morning, Jeno thought. "Yeah. It's beautiful." Jeno endearingly looked at Renjun, not even looking up at the stars above them. They were silent but it's comfortable. "By the way, thank you for saving me back there. I don't know what I'll do if you didn't save me. I'm helpless but you always save me." Renjun looked at Jeno with a smile. "That's why I'm here. I'll always save you no matter what. Remember the time when I saved you from getting caught skipping classes with me. You almost got detention but I took the blame." Jeno chuckled. Renjun scrunched his nose and mouthed an apology. Both of them laughed and reminisced the memories they had in middle school and high school.

* * *

 

Chenle looked outside the window and snickered, patting Jisung's shoulder, telling the younger what happened outside. Donghyuck noticed and looked at the window. "Hey kids, stop snooping on them." Donghyuck said stridently while grabbing a seat near the window. "Wow, looks who's talking. What a hyprocrite!" Jisung barked back. "Fine! I was just curious! We can't even hear what they're talking but it's fun to watch." Donghyuck shrugged. Donghyuck then called Mark and Jaemin. "Woah look at them, they're happily conversing." Jaemin howled. "They should get back together though." Mark stated. Everyone nodded at that statement. Donghyuck blinked. "I thought you were going to scold me for snooping." Donghyuck put his hand on his chest and gasped dramatically. "I was but it's fine. We're not interrupting anything." Mark grinned.

* * *

 

"What are you up to these days?" Jeno looked up at Renjun. "Busy with work. Stressed but glad that Chenle invited me to this party and saw you." Renjun smiled. "And the others." Renjun added, wide eyed. "It's so nice to see you again." Jeno chuckled. Renjun blushed at what the other said. "Hmm... Are you dating anyone right now?" Jeno looked away from the boy in front of him and scratched his nape. "No one actually. Ever since the start of university." Renjun chuckled, fumbling the hem of his shirt. "Me too." Jeno smiled, looking at Renjun. Renjun gasped. "Wait? What? For real?! Lee Jeno, the ace player of the soccer team ever since middle school, the guy everyone wants, didn't date anyone for 5 years? Didn't anyone ask you out?" Renjun dramatically puts his hand on his chest. Jeno chuckled. "Turned them all down because there's someone I've been waiting to come back in my life and that person is you, Huang Renjun." Jeno grabbed Renjun's hand and intertwined them with his. Renjun's face is tinted with a shade of pink and covered his face with his other hand. "Hey, don't cover you pretty face. Please." Jeno pulled down the hand covering Renjun's face. Renjun looked away and Jeno chuckled, Renjun is clearly embarrassed. "What's your reason for not dating anyone for 5 years?" Jeno asked. "I studied hard so I can graduate on time and come back to Korea and come back to you." Renjun murmured but Jeno heard it and smiled. Jeno lifted the other's face for them to look each other. "I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I shouldn't have interfere with your decisions." Jeno looked at the other boy sadly. Renjun breathed out a sigh. "It's all my fault Jeno, not yours. I was the one who left. I ran away, thinking it was the solution to our relationship. I abandoned you and our friends which I regret. I'm so sorry." Renjun is fighting back his tears. Jeno pulled the smaller boy onto his lap and shushed him. "Don't be. Both of us are at fault. We were kids back then." Jeno swayed the smaller, calming and comforting him. Renjun sniffled, Jeno wiped the tears that rolled down Renjun's face. Both of them stayed like that as Renjun's breathing calmed down. Renjun remembered they always do this when he was stress. Jeno would pull Renjun to his lap and sway him until he calms down and lastly Jeno will kiss him, and all of his stress will go away, that always works to him. Renjun felt his face is lifted so he is now looking at the boy in front of him. Jeno pressed their lips together and Renjun closed his eyes, the kiss felt so calming and gentle. Renjun was longing for this kiss. He misses this so much, misses the way Jeno kissed him, missed the way Jeno touched him, he misses everything Jeno does, even that stupid smile after an argument. They broke the kiss after the need for air. "Ah sorry. It's a habit." Jeno said but Renjun just shook his head and hugged the boy. "I miss you so much. I miss this." Renjun mumbled on Jeno's shoulder which gained a chuckle from the latter. "Yeah. I miss you too." Jeno absentmindedly sniffed Renjun's hair, snuggling him closer to his chest. They sighed in content. "So we're a couple again?" Renjun asked, now smiling. Jeno nodded and pecked Renjun's lips. "GO GO JENO! CHEERS FOR THE COUPLE! HORRAY THEY GOT BACK TOGETHER!" Was heard in the background, both looked back at the house and they saw their friends cheering on the open window. Renjun shook his head and Jeno breathed out a chuckle. "They always do this. Our friends won't leave us alone at a time like this." Renjun pinched the bridge of his nose and added a chuckle. Jeno placed Renjun in between his legs and snakes his arms around Renjun’s waist, pulling him closer so Renjun's back is turned against his chest, where Renjun fits perfectly. Jeno rests his head on Renjun's shoulder. Jeno sighed with content. A gush of wind blew in front of them causing their hair to become disheveled. Renjun closed his eyes and he pouted, which he desperately tries to hide. _'How can he be so cute?'_ Jeno thought. "I'm already a mess." Renjun fixed his hair. "You still look perfect." Jeno whispered under his breath but Renjun heard it clearly and punched Jeno's chest softly. "I love you Huang Renjun." Jeno kissed Renjun's neck which made Renjun blushed a shade of pink. "I love you too, Lee Jeno." Renjun rests his head on Jeno's chest. In that moment, It's just the two of them, contented with each other, under the beautiful stars on the sky

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching until the end. This was much more beautiful in my head („ಡωಡ„). This is a mess but it's my mess so it's fine. I'm just a mess for Noren. I miss them so much orz. Please tell me if there's something you don't understand and comments/criticism/feedbacks are welcome. Please look forward to my stories and works in the future. I'll try my best to improve my writing.


End file.
